Todo Acabó
by Gatita Malfoy94
Summary: Un secreto es develado y una vida se hace trizas.¿Cuánto tiempo puede vivir una persona en un mundo de mentiras?Lily Evans ha vivido así desde que su memoria le permite recordar.Pero todos merecemos una oportunidad de olvidar y volver a empezar.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno un one-shot de James y Lily...Inspirado en una historia,basicamente en mi que sea de su agrado y, a continuación el capítulo.

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE PUEDAN RECONOCER SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING **A EXCEPCION** DE JACKY,ANNIE Y SUSAN QUE FUERON ORIGINADAS A PARTIR DE MIS LIBROS DE FRANCÉS Y DE INGLÉS.

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

Una rubia corría lo más rápido qe sus piernas le permití podía ser,su mundo se ía que encontrarlo,se repetía mentalmente mientras miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos se sintió tan sola en su ó por el pasillo que llevaba a una de las tantas aulas del castillo y allí los vió.Los cuatro merodeadores juntos era su única esperanza y puso sus últimas fuerzas en llegar lo más rápido que pudo hasta ellos.

Remus se giró justo para verla correr llorando a sus abrazó como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

-Ya mi niña,no llores. ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó sereno para no hacer llorar más a aquella adorable chica.

Ella solo extendió un pergamino a James quien lo tomó preocupado. Esa rubia era como su hermana pequeña y la amaba más que a su vida. Desdobló la nota y la leyó.

_**Querida Annie:**_

_**Quise pretender que era feliz,mil máscaras de hipocresía utilizé.Nunca nadie jamás supo como era la verdadera la niña perfecta. Fui quien los demás pretendían que fuese pero,hoy me cansé de pretender que todo está bien,estoy harta de hacerme la fuerte cuando no lo soy. Hoy todo carece de sentido para mí.Con esta carta quiero solo decir ADIÓS.Sé,querida Annie que tal vez nunca volvamos a vernos,estoy casi segura de agradecerte porque fuiste una de mis dos mejores amigas,siempre estubiste allí y la verdad lo aprecio unas noches atrás grité en silencio de la oscuridad el nombre de qien me he enamorado: "James Potter...",susurraron mis labios.Y ahora solo quiero que le digas que lo amaré por siempre y que perdone todo el daño que le he causado estos años. Espero que guardes esta última carta como simbolo de nuestra amistad y el cariño que te tengo. Guardo la esperanza de que jamás me olvides y,cuando tengas tus propios hijos les cuentes que a su tía Lily le hubiera encantado éntales de nuestras aventuras y nunca olvides cuanto te quise. Sé que dirás...¿Se olvidó de Susan?.No,no me he olvidado de ella y jamás lo haría,agradecele por todos los años de amistad incondicional que me dió.Dile a Remus que agradezco su amistad y a Sirius que,a pesar de que nunca nos llevamos bien,sin él mi estadía en Hogwarts no hubiese sido tan divertida. Dile a todos que siempre estarán en mi corazó ha terminado,nunca me olviden...**_

_**Con Cariño **_

_**Lily Evans.**_

Sirius notó como el semblante de su hermano del alma se oscurecía y se llenaba de lo había visto así.Algo muy grave tendría que haber sucedido.

-¡Se fue!-gritó James,tirando con rabia el maldito papel al suelo- Se fue...-repitió con voz ausente.

Ya sabía a quien se referí solo bajó la cabeza y acompañó a su amigo en profundo silencio.Sólo él sabía lo que la amaba a esa pelirroja.

-Dijo que siempre me amará...-comentó James luego de unos minutos en los que solo se escuchaba el llanto de Annie.

-No sufras,te juro por lo que más quiero que te ayudaré a encontrarla-prometió Sirius solemnemente.

-Yo también-asintió Remus.

-Merodeadores juntos hasta el final-acotó Peter que hasta el momento se habia mantenido al margen de la situación.

-No la encontrarán. No quiere ser encontrada-dijo Susan,una morocha de ojos azules,con la voz quebrada por el llanto llegando al lugar.

-No me importa que tenga que bajar al mismo infierno para buscarla-dijo James,con rabia contenida por el momento.

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

Dentro de poco acabaría con el dolor que desde hace tiempo embargaba su estaría lejos de ese lugar que tantas lágrimas le hizo lágrimas caprichosas escapaban,sin retención alguna de sus ojos verdes,su mente se hundía en un mar de lindos recuerdos que hacían más difícil esa decisió ella sabía perfectamente que huirle a los problemas no era la solución,en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer.

-Los pasajeros con destino a Francia,hagan el favor de abordar el avión 306-dijo una voz amable por el altavoz del aeropuerto.

Caminó hacia la puerta de ó su boleto para que la chica verificara que todo estubiese en orden.

-Perfecto.¡Que tenga un buen viaje!-declaró finalmente la muchacha.

Caminó por el estrecho pasillo,hasta encontrar su sentó y miró por la ventana todo lo que estaba por dejar atrá una última mirada a lo que en pocas horas sería parte de su pasado. No podría olvidar todo el daño que le habían hecho,no podría nada sería igual,pero al menos un nuevo comienzo abría una vez más esa puerta llena de esperanzas que hace tanto tiempo atrás se había cerrado.

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

Se había ido,sólo esa carta había dejado con palabras de odio hacia ellos...nunca los había odiado en su vida se había sentido tan era el amor de su vida,la mujer con la que queria pasar el resto de su vida,la razón por la que se levantaba todos los días...y ahora simplemente se había ido... _"Con cariño,Lily Evans"_,esas _fueron _sus últimas vacío se apoderó de él, sin ella ya nada sería igual. Miraba la luna y la veía a ella, en el aire solo se podía respirar su perfume...rosas...tan dulce y angelical como ella. De pronto un nombre vino a su mente...Albus Dumbledore.Él de seguro sabría a dónde se encontraba.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le ó precipitadamente al despacho y vio que el director estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando el ocaso.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte en esta ocasión James?-le dijo volteándose a mirarlo con esos penetrantes ojos detrás de esas gafas en forma de media luna.

-¿Dónde se ha ido Albus? Dímelo por favor-pidió con un tono medio histérico-. Necesito encontrarla.

-La señorita Evans ha decidido irse por motivos que usted,sus grupos de amigos y yo conocemos perfectamente-respondió pacíficamente.

-¡Ya se los motivos por los cuales se ha ido,necesito encontrarla!-gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-James,he de pedirte que te sientes y te calmes-le dijo Albus señalando una butaca en frente de su hizo lo que se le pedía y, a continuación el anciano se sentó frente al muchacho.

-Dímelo Albus necesito de ella como las personas del aire- pidió con voz quebrada.

-Sabes que los quiero, a ti y a los merodeadores,más de lo que debería,pero esta vez no puedo pidió un traslado a otra escuela,pero se negó a darme más datos,asique por desgracia no sé como encontrarla-James bajó su cabeza y una fina gota cruzó a una velocidad alarmante su rostro-. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es decirte que no desesperes,que ella estará bien.

-¡Eso no es suficiente!-gritó James levantándose del la silla bruscamente-. ¡La necesito! Le han hecho tanto daño que temo que no pueda estar bien- respondió James a punto de perder la cordura.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Pronto volverán a encontrarse,Fawkes,¿No lo sientes en el aire?-preguntó Albus a su fénix.Éste sólo se limitó a soltar un leve sonido de su pico.

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

Un amplio salón decorado en tonos celestes y plateados,lleno de alumnas que disfrutaban de un rato para charlar con sus amigas antes de la cena, estaba esperando por ella.

-Quegidas alumnas-les llamó la atención la directora del colegio-. Hoy en cigcunstancias especiales se les unigá una nueva compañega,denle la bienvenida a la señogita Liliane Evans.

Las alumnas aplaudieron dándole una calurosa menos ahí ya no tendría que fingir ser alguien que no ía la oportunidad de ser quien ella quisiera y jamás volvería a saber de en esto casi le hace derramar unas lágrimas,pero no se lo permitió.

-Gracias Madame Maxime por darme un lugar en su prestigioso colegio-agradeció la pelirroja.

-Pog nada, ega casi imposible negagte un lugag aquí luego de veg tus magavillosas calificaciones. Espego que disfgutes tu estancia aquí- dijo con un tono maternal la semi-gigante.

-Le aseguró que así será-respondió ella y acto seguido fue a ocupar el lugar vacío qe qedaba.

-Asique tú eges la nombge es Jacky Dómine,segemos compañegas de cuagto-la saludó cordialmente una chica alta,morocha de ojos violetas totalmente preciosos.

-Mucho gusto nombre es Liliane Evans,pero puedes decirme Lily-se presentó ella.

Las cosas ya no serían iguales. Beaubatonxs le daba todo lo que necesitaba para alejarse de su familia.¿Por qué dolía tanto esa palabra? ¿Por qué le habían mentido?

_---Flash Back---_

_Lily bajaba las escaleras de su casa,se había despertado con algo de las tres de la mañana y vió una luz en el ásfue curiosa por lo que decidió ir a la cocina y luego volvería a dormir pero algo llamó su atención..._

_-...ella debe saber la verdad,no tiene porqué seguir viviendo aquí,no pertenece a este lugar-decía un hombre a quién ella no pudo reconocer la voz,pero seguramente hablarían de su madre o de ella,lo que llamó más su atenció asomó al living sin ser vista y allí estaba su madre. Entonces a ella le estaban ocultando algo._

_-Después de 17 años vienes a reclamar algo que ya no es tuyo y, ¿Esperas que dejemos que te la lleves?- dijo su padre algo definitivamente no estaba bien._

_-No la puedes apartar de nuestro í tiene amigos,una familia que la ama,tiene su puedes arrebatarle todo esto.-dijo su madre preocupada al borde del llanto._

_-Liliane no es una muggle común y corriente.¡No es una muggle,es una bruja de las más antiguas familias de linaje puro!.No puede seguir viviendo en esta pocilga que ustedes llaman mundo-dijo el hombre duramente,lo qe definitivamente terminó por quebrar a su madre quien lloraba desconsolada._

_Liliane,¿ella era?,hablaban de ella,eso estaba más que seguro y necesitaba una explicació podía volver a dormir como si ó a la habitación con una expresión dura en su rostro aunque estaba confundida y tenía miedo._

_-Disculpe,pero me gustaría saber que hace un mago en mi casa a estas horas de la es tan importante que no pudiese esperar hasta que amanezca-le dijo ella al hombre._

_-Lily,estás bien,mira como has crecido...Eres más bella de lo que todos esperábamos-dijo el hombre mirandola con nostalgia y con una sonrisa que parecía sincera._

_-Disculpe,¿Qué hace aquí y por qué me conoce?-pregunto ella intrigada,algo no estaba bien._

_-Seguro que ya ni me recuerdas,eras una bebé cuando tuve que dejarte aquí.Soy tu tío, Jasper Evans.-respondió é recordaba tener un tío con ese ó a sus padres,esperaba que le dijeran que todo estaba bien y que era una broma de mal gusto pero,nada de eso sucedió._

_Ella era adoptada,era una maga,su mundo se caía en pedazos y nada se podía hacer._

_-Lo siento mucho Lily-dijo su padre. Un momento ese muggle no era su padre.¡Le habían mentido!_

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación,tomó algunas cosas y se fue directo a el callejón Diagon,necesitaba ver a su director.Y en ese preciso momento tomó su decisióía irse._

_---End of Flash Back---_

-¡Lily,ey!, ¿Sigues aquí?-preguntó Jacky mientras pasaba una mano por la cara de Lily.

-Sí,solo ha sido un largo viaje y estoy es todo-dijo la pelirroja volviendo al mundo.

-Ven vamos al cuagto para que descanses y te acomodes-ofreció la morocha.

Las dos se fueron hasta la torre que compartirí sumida en sus recuerdos y Jacky observá sabía quién era esa pelirroja y,nada la hizo más feliz que volver a encontrarla.

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

Espero que les haya gustado.Sé que tal vez no es lo que esperaban,pero me gustaría qe me lo hagan saber con sus rr's...se aceptan todo tipo de ya mil gracias por leerlo.


	2. ¡AVISO!

Chicas, en verdad no tenía pensado continuarlo, era un One-shot. Pero si recibo más críticas positivas lo más probable es que lo continué, me gusta malcriar a las lectoras. La verdad me tiene un poco frustrada el hecho de que me esfuerzo en escribir sin faltas de ortografía y poner una trama interesante, dejando un suspenso al final, pero Fanfiction se empeña en quitar muchas palabras de lo que escribo y la verdad me molesta. Si alguien pudiera decirme como arreglar eso se los agradecería y trataría de continuar este fic, siempre y cuando ustedes lo deseen. Les agradezco los reviews.

Desde ya muchas gracias,

Atte., Mariangel.


End file.
